


Magic

by MKVulture



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:31:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22922677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MKVulture/pseuds/MKVulture
Relationships: Matt Bellamy/Dom Howard
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Magic

Matt had woken up early. He looked down at Dom, who was still sleeping peacefully, and fought the urge to disturb him. He was wide awake and restless, and needed to do something, anything.  
He hopped out of bed. A shower would do for now. He entered the bathroom and turned on the hot water, waiting for it to get up to temperature before stepping under it. He washed himself, humming something interesting sounding as he went. Job done, he brushed his teeth and got to work drying himself off.

Dom woke to the sound of movement in the bathroom. The shower switched on and a quiet melody could be heard through the rush and splatter of the water. The thought of his lover naked under the jets made his morning hard on demand some attention, and he lazily pulled on it while rubbing his eyes. Soon enough, the shower stopped, followed by a little clattering.  
Doms lazy pulling of his cock had started to become a little more enthusiastic. Still slow, but he gripped himself harder, his thoughts now locked onto the idea of Matt returning from his shower. Would he be naked? Or would he be partially wrapped in a towel? He thought about Matts nipples, hardening , alongside the rapidly appearing goosebumps on his damp chest as the temperature change of moving from the hot bathroom to a cooler temperature works its magic.  
He groaned softly to himself, closing his eyes, anticipating his next view of the man not twenty feet away.  
He was still eyes closed with cock firmly gripped in hand, when Matt opened the door.

"Morning!"

He said chirpily, before resting his gaze on the clearly aroused Dom.

"Oh Dom, what are YOU doing?"

He asked in an innocent tone, while his eyes hungrily took in the sight of Doms slightly flushed torso, and palmed erection just visible from his viewpoint.

Dom opened his eyes to a very naked Matt, with a rapidly hardening cock, grinning at him.

"Oh... Just playing with myself..."

and he slowly tugged at himself again.

Matt sauntered over to the bed.

"Want a hand?"

Dom gazed at Matt.

"Yeah?.."

Matt climbed on to the bed, sliding up beside Dom, leaning on one elbow while replacing Doms wanking hand with his own. He matched the slow paced, tight grip that Dom had started with, eliciting a moan from the blonde.  
He dipped his head down on to his chest, slowly licking his nipple, as Dom opened his eyes to take in the picture of Matts tongue dragging over his chest.  
Matt felt the wave of arousal from it in Doms cock as more blood rushed through the vein under his fingers. He increased his pace slightly as Dom tensed, his breath becoming a little more rapid. He reached up to lick the shell of Doms ear and whisper something barely intelligible, but definitely filthy, which rewarded him with another excited moan.  
Matt pushed himself upright, keeping the pace of his hand on Dom steady. He scanned up and down his body, looking so fucking hot and bothered, and the urge to take his cock in his mouth was hard to ignore. Two more strokes later and the urge was replaced by reality.  
Matts lips wrapped round its swollen head, tongue wet and swirling, as he lightly sucked then took it all the way in, just the once, then back out just leaving the tip in to be teased and licked again.

Dom's sudden, and not at all expected yet, cry of

"OOOH FUCK I'M COMING..."

cut through the scene, surprisingly, and Matt quickly worked his mouth and hand together as Dom released partially into his mouth and partially all over himself, shaking and groaning. Matt continued to tongue his cock for a few moments, enjoying the whimpers from Dom in his sensitive state, before mercifully stopping and smiling up at his man. 

Dom spoke first.

"How the FUCK did you do that?"

Matt spoke second.

"Magic. Now I believe it may well be, my turn?..."

***


End file.
